


Feelings

by Legends_of_Entity



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Slow Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_of_Entity/pseuds/Legends_of_Entity
Summary: Zari and Ray discover their feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm finally writing again. Man, after all that backlash I got for making fourth wall opinions and a TV reference, I needed a break. My confidence was shattered, and I found out about the backlash on Christmas-- the worst time for that. Guess I didn't think it through. I was sick and tired of those haters making fun of Zaray, and I got angry. Tried to swing back, don't know if I missed, but I got all that hate anyway.
> 
> Still doesn't seem fair that the opposing shippers get to throw shade on me and my ship, and I don't say anything, but when I do, they call me a terrible person with bad judgement. Frankly, this seems like a popularity thing to me. Then again, what can I do? I'm just gonna keep supporting the ship that I love.
> 
> Resolutions for 2019?  
> 1.even though there are assholes out there who spread hate around like a wildfire, I'll try harder not to let myself give in to it as well.  
> 2\. Learn not to give a crap sometimes. They hate on me, I'll just ignore them.
> 
> And no disrespect to Zarlie and Darhkatom shippers, even though there are some who are jerks, most of you are just trying to support the ship you love, and even if I don't support those ships, I can definitely respect that. You do you:)
> 
> Alright, that's enough ranting and rambling. On with the story!!

Zari watched as her totem bracelet on the table let loose another round of beeps that echoed throughout the room. She frowned. This was the third time it'd happened, and she still didn't know why it was doing this. 

Maybe it was the damage sustained from previous missions. Or maybe it was the crumbs from the donuts that she couldn't stop eating that had gotten into its circuitry.

There was only one person who could fix this. She took her bracelet, and started for the lab.

Ray was there, working on his ATOM suit as he whistled a cheerful tone. He looked up as Zari came in, and his face broke into a smile. "Hey, Z! Just finishing up a few new touches on the suit that'll make our missions go a lot easier from now on."

Wow, Zari thought. What was up with this guy? They had a free day today, there were no new Magical Anachronisms detected-- the team was free to do whatever they wanted for the day. 

Mick was in his room writing another romance story, Charlie was listening to rock music at a dangerously high volume, Constantine was just brooding and smoking somewhere, and Sara was with Ava, doing-- well, that thing. Zari herself had been playing video games and scarfing down popcorn for the past two hours.

Ray was the only one of them who kept planning for the next mission. She admitted to herself that she felt a little guilty for adding another thing onto his plate.

"Hey, schmience guy," Zari said as she tossed her bracelet onto the table. "The bracelet won't stop beeping, maybe you could fix it?" "Sure," Ray said as he came over, screwdriver in hand. He examined the bracelet for a new moments and said: "Looks like a loose wire. No problem, I'll just open it up and fasten it back in. Now where's the screwdriver?" Ray started looking around for it.

Zari couldn't help but laugh. "Uh, Ray? It's in your hand." Ray looked down at his hand, and paused for a moment. "Oh. Right. My bad." Ray bent over and started fiddling with the bracelet.

Just then, Zari started to get a really weird, warm feeling in her chest. She could feel her heart beating like crazy, and found herself unable to stop staring at Ray. She hadn't experienced any of that before. Well, not all three at once, anyway.

Damn it, Zari thought. What's wrong with me? 

"Ok! It shouldn't make any more noise," Ray said as he handed her bracelet back to her. 

"T-thanks," Zari found herself stammering before she left the lab. What was going on with her?

As Zari put on her bracelet, she found herself out of breath as she leaned against the wall to collect her thoughts. What the hell is going on? Zari thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair.

And then it hit her.

Oh, my God. No. No way...

Zari felt herself slide to the floor slowly as she tried to keep herself from gasping.

Was she in love with Ray?

No. Don't think so. Maybe. Ok, a little. A lot?

Zari closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Ok, she thought. Calm down, calm down...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is from Ray's perspective

Ray couldn't help but look up at the doorway where he had just seen Zari walk out a minute ago. Did she always look that beautiful? Was it something she was wearing? Something different she did with her hair?

No, there wasn't really anything different with how she usually looked... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ray continued to work on his ATOM suit.

And yet, the thought of Zari still lingered in his mind, blocking out everything else, including the suit he was working on then.

There was a beep and then a flash. Ray went flying across the room. Okay, he thought as he sat up. Hope no one heard that.

Ray walked back to the table and put his screwdriver down. He looked down at his shirt, which had a big red stain on it. Trying to ignore the fresh wave of pain he had felt upon seeing the wound, he started for the Medbay. "Don't think about the pain," he told himself out loud. "Think of something else. Think of ANYTHING else." 

And just like that, Zari appeared in his head, with her amazing smile and her beautiful eyes... 

Damn it, Ray thought. What the hell is going on with me? 

"Gideon," Ray called as he stumbled into the Medbay and crashed into the chair. "I need a patch-up."

"Right away, Dr Palmer," came Gideon's voice as the blue light of the scanner washed over Ray. A few minutes later, Ray could feel the pain gradually leaving him. 

And then Gideon's voice came again.

"Doctor Palmer, I have noticed that while your wounds are healing, your heart rate is still elevated. However, based on my scanners, it is due to your current emotions. Furthermore, based on my recent records of your heart rate, as well as that of your recent dreams, I can assume that you are thinking about Ms Tomaz."

"What?" Ray stood up, shocked. "No, no, you must have made a mistake, I never dream about Zari."

Ray paused for a second. "Wait, do I?"

"You can relax, Dr Palmer," Gideon replied. "I will not tell anyone."

"Thank you, Gideon," Ray said as he left the Medbay hurriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... This story seems really short, and the chapters are kinda small... I didn't feel like going all out for this one, just a cute, little Zaray story for y'all.
> 
> Chapter 3 coming soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> ZARAY FOREVER!! (I think that's how I'll sign off from now on lol XD)


End file.
